love's in town
by XXOXsugoi-chanXXO
Summary: a new face shows up to replace amu... will amu let her, push her out the way, or befriend her


Author: YAY...first chapter of my first story. YAY!

Ikuto: um...Hay I hear your writing a story about us is that true?

Everyone: YEA!?

Author: And you heard right...that I am.

Tadase: So can you tell us about it ah...

Author: Call me B.T.. and no ya'll just have to wait to find out like the rest of 'em. But Tadase-kun can you do the disclaimer?

Tadase: Sure B.T?.. She doesn't own Shugo Chara! or its Characters..

B.T: *smiles evilly* Expect the ones i make up... *Laughs evilly*

Ikuto: Wait what was that...

**Amu's POV**

_Safe just made it. I hate being late...*breath heavy*.. just let me catch my breath...Oof_

"what the hell? why did you push me?" Screamed at who every knocked her over.

"Gomen Hinamori-san" said Tadase, Amu's long term crush.

"Tadase-kun Gomen for yelling at you it wasn't your fault i shouldn't have just been standing there..." Trailed off Blushing Beet red.

_Damn why did it have to be him...Oh My Gosh he's giving me that prince look. why does have to be so handsome?_

**Tadase's POV**

_Oh MY.. What have i done that's Hinamori i'm such a Klutz_

"let Me help you up" said to amu

"um okay" she said grabbing his out stretched hand and getting.

_Damn why does she she have to be so cute when shes Blushes._

*Ahem* "please take your seats Hotori-kun and Hi**m**amori-san" said Nikaidou-sensei.

"It's Hinamori" whined Amu walking to her seat with going to mine.

**Nikaidou's POV**

"okay now that everyone is-Oof" said while tripping.

*everyone sweat dropped* as i fell. he does this almost every day.

"okay back to what i was saying" said getting up and scanning the room and noticing Amu staring out the window.

_Am i really that boring *sweat drops*_

*ahem* "class we have a new student.." said as most of his student started whisper about who the new student could be.

"um please come in" said towards the door

a collective gasps went through the room as a girl who looks like she no more then 10 with the prettiest dark pink-light red eyes that seemed to complaint her strawberry blond hair that was styled in two ponytails that reached her very large chest that barely fit in her button up shirt that was neatly tucked into her blue uniform skirt. *everyone sweat dropped and whispered among themselves*

_wow look at her she so pretty she's even cuter then Rima but shes wearing a boy's colored uniform_ thought must of the boys while the some of the girls were jealous of her huge boobs and round pretty face

"Minna this is Sugoi Daisuki" said making everyone be quiet

"Sugoi-chan just got back from america"

**Daisuki's POV**

_What is everyone staring at? Damn me! I just got here and i already hate it_

"okay Sugoi-chan you can call me Nikaidou and tell your fellow classmates Hello and something about yourself" said Nikaidou-sensei

"Hay" said to the class in sweet voice and turning to sensei "and can i skip that part?" asking tilting her head

*sweat drops* "sure you can take that seat in middle in the back" said Nikaidou-sensei

"okay whatever" walks making her boobs move slighty and takes the seat next to Tadase and walks past Amu

**Miki's POV**

"Girls you felt that as that girl walked passed us?"

"yep" agreed Ran

"uh-huh desu" said su

"wh-what did you feel?" asked Amu our bearer trying to cover it by hiding her mouth.

" that Girl has Shugo Charas"

"how many" asked Amu sneaking a look to Sugoi-chan

"two desu" said su

"and a egg that soon to hatch"

**Amu's POV**

_What should i do?..._

*looks over at Tadase who nods i nod back*

_Okay Tadase will handle it...damn will it go well?_

*Nikaidou-sensei drones on*

**_*time skip*_**

**Bell Rings for after school...**

**Tadase's POV**

"Umm...Sugoi-san would you like to come to the royal garden with us" *points at myself then amu*

"Royal Garden? sure whatever its not like there's anything better to do" replied Daisuki annoying Amu

"okay good follow us" i start to walk away with them following out the school buliding

B.T: Yay!...the end of chapter one. what did you guys think?

Ikuto: it sucked up until Daisuki showed up

Daisuki:*daisuki enters the room* someone said my name?

B.T: *hugs Daisuki rubbing boobs together* yea Ikuto but he was just jealous cause the beginning started without a amuto scene

Ikuto: umm...B.T what does B.T mean?

B.T: *blushes Beet red* um...well..

Ikuto: why are you blushing what does it mean?

Everyone: yea?

Daisuki: It means Big Tits

Ikuto: *smirks and pushes B.T against a wall* For real?... well now that i know i can see that.

B.T: yea damn it its true my boobs are big and that's what i'm called..

Daisuki:*laughs walking away*

B.T: *crys* please *sniffle* r-review and *sniffles* help with my first story *crys harder*


End file.
